Little Flame
by animegirl555
Summary: It's all about Jenna. This is her story. (Very Final Fantasy 10-ish, but I couldn't think of anything else!)
1. The Start of the Romance

Hi! Chapter one is back, with some revisions. :P My computer is the evilest of the evil.  
  
JENNA: I'll say. Marie does not own Golden Sun or anything else like that.

- - - -

JENNA'S LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Start of the Romance  
  
"Jenna, c'mon,tell us!" Sheba said with a grin. Mia sat forward, awaiting the answer. Jenna's face was pink,and it had been for the past five minutes.  
  
"W-well...IlikeIsaac!! There, I said it!" Jenna blurted out.  
  
"Isaac! I knew it!" Mia exclaimed. "Sheba, who do you like?"  
  
"Meeeeee? I like Felix....those eyes....the hair....his--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" said Jenna. "Mia, we're waaaaaiting!"  
  
"Piers! I like Piers! He's got blue hair, he's tall, agile, cute...and trustworthy!"  
  
"Mind if I interrupt your girl talk?" Isaac stuck his head into the room.  
"Isaac! We...er...um..." What should I say?! Jenna thought frantically. Her face was bright red. "W—what do you need?"  
  
"Just wondering if I could borrow your Masamune, Jen," Isaac said, smiling that mischievous smile that Jenna loved.  
  
"My Masamune sword? Sure." She pulled the sword from her belt and handed it to Isaac—hilt first, sheath and all.  
  
"I don't need the sheath," said Isaac, starting to hand it back to her.  
  
"No! Keep it...I don't want you to hurt yourself," she said quickly, shoving it back at him. When she did, their hands touched, and Jenna's face retrieved the bright red color it had previously lost. Isaac didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," he said smiling again as he left the room. Once he had left, Jenna whirled around and grabbed Sheba by the shoulders.  
  
"Did you see?! He smiled at me! TWICE!! And he wanted to borrow MY sword!" Jenna fell backwards onto the bed, where she grabbed a fluffy white pillow and squeezed it, as if she were pretending it was Isaac or something. Sheba and Mia looked at each other and giggled. The door opened again.  
  
"Jenna? Garet and me need you on the top deck," Isaac said, rubbing an injured left arm.  
  
"Sure, I'll come, but what the heck happened to your arm? Your eye?!"  
  
"Oh, that. It's nothing..." Isaac smiled, and Jenna shot a look at Sheba that plainly said, "Three times! Ha!" Sheba smiled back.  
  
Once Jenna had followed Isaac upstairs, she stood petrified to the wood of the deck. Garet was twirling one of her bras around his finger.  
  
"You..." The words that followed were all curses, some of which Isaac didn't even know existed. "...DRAGON FUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna finished, burning Garet to a crisp.  
  
"Is that why you wanted my sword? To beat up Garet because he stole my bra?" Isaac flinched at the "b-word" but managed to nod.  
  
"Basically. See, we were arguing about who was best for you, and we each set out to prove it to the other person. He snuck into your room sometime and took that, I got your sword, before knowing he'd swiped it, and came up there, and voila! We're locked in combat!"  
  
"Y-you mean...you got that black eye...you sprained your wrist...for ME?" All poor Isaac could manage was a nod. "Oh..."  
  
"DINNER!!!" Piers yelled from below-decks. Garet mysteriously disappeared, Jenna bolted, and Isaac took his time, trying not to lose his sanity. When he finally arrived in the eating area of the ship, the only open seat was next to Felix.  
  
"Crap," Isaac muttered, and thought: _Oh well. Maybe I can ask him about going out with Jenna.  
_  
"Felix." Isaac spoke in a clipped tone that immediately told Felix that he meant business.  
  
"Isaac." Felix was curious, but he kept his voice level.  
  
"This might not be the best time to ask, but—"Isaac began, but Felix smiled.  
  
"You want to go out with Jenna, don't you?"  
  
"Ssshhh!! I don't want everyone to know just yet!!" Isaac looked at his friend urgently. Felix blinked as he thought over the matter.  
  
_ I could let him go out with Jenna, and then decapitate him when he does something that I don't like. Or I could refuse, and make him suffer. But Isaac's a friend, and I trust him...and I think Jenna's ready for a boyfriend._  
  
"Okay, you can go out with her. But you do one thing that she doesn't like and you're asking to get beheaded by a Sol Blade. The same happens if you do something I don't like. Got it?" Felix had ice in his voice.  
  
"Th-thank you so much!" stammered Isaac.  
  
"Mm-hm...oh, and Jenna made the pizza. Almost burned the ship to cinders," Felix said before gulping down a gigantic mouthful of coffee.  
  
"Jalapeño pepper overload. Wonderful," Isaac said, already beginning to feel the burning in his mouth.  
  
"Actually—"Felix paused to swallow "—she didn't put any on today, it's just pepperoni." Isaac blinked, then helped himself to two large slices.  
  
"So Jenna—"Isaac turned to the Mars Adept at his left "—I heard you made the pizza."  
  
"Yeah. You like it?"  
  
"It's actually pretty good."  
  
"I made it with just pepperoni because Sheba told me you don't like Jalapeño peppers." Jenna smiled sweetly. iI hope he doesn't ask me how Sheba found out./i Isaac's face burned as Jenna's words sank in. Felix smirked, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
_This is hilarious...his face is bright red. Wish I had a Polaroid or something...  
_  
"Hey," Felix elbowed Isaac in the ribs, and Jenna turned back to Sheba.  
  
"Oww! What?" Isaac looked toward the Venus Adept with something between anger and annoyance burning in his blue eyes.  
  
"I could arrange for you to meet her on the deck tonight," Felix said with a grin. Whatever emotion had been reflected in the blue orbs quickly disappeared.  
  
"R-really? You'd do that...for me?" Isaac was stunned. iDoes he want something? Or is he really being sincere?/i  
  
"Sure. She's gonna take a shower after dinner—she always does, you know—but maybe I could send her up to the top deck after that?"  
  
"F-Felix—that'd be great!!" Enthusiasm was written clearly all over Isaac's pale face. A loud thud followed the exclamation. Isaac jumped to his feet, mostly in the interest of protecting Jenna. Fortunately for both of them, Ivan—you know how he is once he gets hold of coffee—had fallen backwards in his chair. Isaac sat down and once again turned to Felix.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? In return?"  
  
"Nah...All I want is Jenna's safety." Felix shook his head.  
  
_ I guess he really was being sincere, then. Probably better that he was,_ thought Isaac with a slight smile.

---------------------------------------------

"Garet, please... do this for me." Isaac looked at his red-headed friend. "I—I'll pay you!"  
  
Garet looked suspiciously at Isaac. "How much?"  
  
Isaac lifted his hands. "Whatever you want...as long as it's in my budget."  
  
_Isaac has a budget?_ Garet smirked. "Fine. I'll do it...10,000 coins."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Garet—you're the best. And uh, I'll pay you AFTER I've made sure you followed my orders."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So go check now! And if she tells you she's almost done, come back up here and report to me immediately! Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Garet saluted his blond friend with a grin, and went below to go yell at Jenna.

----------------------------------------------------

Yay me! I did it! RATE! NOW!  
  
Jenna: Why is he yelling at me?  
  
You'll see.... 


	2. Isaac Awaits

Enjoy my fic, and rate!!  
  
JENNA: Also...Marie would like to add that she doesn't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun 2, but wishes she does.  
  
MASHA: Tweeter tweeter tweet-tweet!!  
  
Masha, stop making fun of me!  
  
MASHA: Tweet...  
  
(In case you don't know, Masha is from Tokyo Mew Mew. If you haven't read the manga/seen the anime, I highly suggest you do.) ANYWAY....Please enjoy Jenna's Life and PLEASE R & R!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
- - - -  
  
JENNA'S LIFE  
  
Chapter 2—Isaac Awaits  
  
Jenna stood in the shower, letting the scalding water pour over her body. As a Mars adept, it felt wonderful. To others, it would have been unbearably hot and they probably would have enjoyed icy cold water more. But to someone like Jenna, it felt wonderful, especially after a swim in the cold ocean waters.  
  
"JEN-NAAA!!!!! ARE YOU DONE IN THERE YET?!" Garet's voice penetrated the wood surface of the door, jerking Jenna out of whatever fantasies might have been slipping through her head.  
  
"Garet, leave me alone! I haven't even put the shampoo in my hair yet!!" she retorted. Then she smiled and started moving in slow motion. "I'll move as slowly as humanly possible to make things easier for you!!" she yelled to Garet, who groaned. Jenna switched back to normal speed and put the shampoo into her hair. She rubbed it in, and then tilted her head back to rinse out the lather without getting it into her eyes. Sighing contentedly, she ran her hands over her hair to get rid of the last traces of the shampoo.  
  
"Jenna, hurry up!!" Garet yelled, extremely exasperated now.  
  
"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE, WILL YOU?!" Jenna shouted. "I'm almost done!"  
  
"Good," she heard Garet say, sounding a little more calm than before.  
  
Jenna waited until the steaming hot water wasn't as hot anymore, and then turned down the shower so that it was still running, but not as powerfully as before. When she had gotten fully dressed, she turned off the shower and ceremoniously flung open the door to Garet, whom she knew would be waiting impatiently outside.  
  
"For your convenience, I finished off all the hot water so we don't have any more," said Jenna sweetly as she swept past him.  
  
"JENNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Garet yelled after her, but she ignored it.  
  
_ Now...Felix told me to go up to the top deck once I was done with my shower. I wonder why..._

Once she had arrived, she noticed Isaac standing on the prow of the ship, looking at the ocean stretched out in front of him. She wondered what he was doing there, but then decided, _Now's better than ever to make my move._ Silently, she slipped up beside him and slid her hand into his. Isaac looked at Jenna, who was suddenly way ahead of him and was already putting her arms around his neck. He smiled, slipped his arms around her waist, and they kissed.  
  
_ Oh, this is heaven_, thought Jenna as she lost herself in his embrace.  
  
But suddenly, Jenna's heaven was destroyed as the boat pitched forward and the two teenagers were thrown off-deck. The two of them clutched desperately to the side of the boat, willing the other not to let go.  
  
"Isaac—Isaac! I'm slipping!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Well. That was okay...I guess.

JENNA: But it was short! You should work on writing longer chapters.

Whatever. Rate it!!! Please?

JENNA: If you flame her, she won't care, 'cuz our cute lil' Mars Djinn can just eat it up!


	3. The Rescue

Hello again, peoples! Thanks for reading!!! Since you've been asking for it, here's Chapter 3 of Jenna's Life!!!! Oh, and by the way...have you seen my website yet?!  
  
SHEBA: She really wants to know so she can get more traffic to it, but I personally think that it [her site] SUCKS!!!!  
  
Sheb, shut up.  
  
SHEBA: Hey! Only Felix can call me that!!  
  
You and your romances...  
  
SHEBA: What? You said yourself that we went perfectly together!!  
  
Ignore her. Enjoy chapter 3 AND RATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- - - -  
  
JENNA'S LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 3—The Rescue  
  
Isaac and Jenna clung to the side of the boat when suddenly—  
  
"Isaac—Isaac, I'm slipping!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Jen, I won't let you fall," said Isaac as comfortingly as he could as he slowly moved his hand over to the right a little, to place it on top of Jenna's wrist.  
  
"Oh, Isaac, you're so sweet," she said, mustering a smile.  
  
"I know," said Isaac, looking into her large brown eyes.  
  
"No one's coming...haven't they even noticed we're missing?" said Jenna worriedly.  
  
"Don't talk like that—I've got an idea!' said Isaac. He started kicking the side of the boat—hard.  
  
"Careful!" said Jenna urgently. "If you put so much as a scratch on the ship, Piers'll have your head!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry—I'm sure I can get him to understand." Said Isaac as he continued his kicking the side of the boat.  
  
Inside of the ship, there was a loud banging on the wall. Sheba heard it and, very worried, ran to Felix.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she asked, afraid.  
  
"Well—I'm not sure," said Felix doubtfully. "We'd better go see." He drew his sword, and the two of them walked up to the top deck. The banging was decidedly louder, and Felix identified the source of it very quickly.  
  
"Isaac! Jenna! What—"  
  
"Don't waste your breath! Just get us up!" Isaac said to his friend and fellow Earth adept.  
"Right," said Felix. He reached down, and with the strength that Sheba admired so much, pulled Isaac up. But he'd used too much force, and Isaac flew up and on top of Felix. He jumped up quickly, and, without even bothering to dust the wood shavings from the deck off of his armor, ran back to Jenna to pull her up.  
  
But he arrived mere seconds too late.  
  
The ship jolted suddenly, and Jenna lost her hold on the side of the ship.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ISAAAAC!" She screamed as she fell, to land in the sea—right in front of the ship, which was going on automatic.  
  
"JENNA!" Isaac shouted, and plunged into the waves after her. He took a deep breath, and dove underneath the water. He noticed Jenna's form sinking in the water, and swam over to her as quickly as he could. He grabbed her and managed to get both their heads above water. Gasping for breath, he managed to tell Felix he'd gotten her up.  
  
"Sheba—go get the others!" commanded Felix.  
  
"Right," said Sheba, and she took off.  
  
"Don't worry, Isaac—we'll get both of you up just fine! And Isaac—can you reach Jenna's pouch from the position you're in?"  
  
"What? Can't hear you," Isaac yelled back over the roar of the waves.  
  
"I said can you reach her pouch?" repeated Felix, louder this time.  
  
"Oh, sure," said Isaac, then glanced down at the water. Upon deciding that he couldn't see through it, he placed his hand on what he assumed was her belt. After a few seconds of not finding it, he realized he wasn't touching her belt. His face turned as red as Garet's hair. To hide his embarrassment, he looked down at the water again, then made positively sure he was feeling along her belt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both Felix and Isaac, he held up the pouch triumphantly.  
  
"I got it! Here—catch!" Isaac tossed the small leather pouch up to his friend with as much momentum as he could muster. Felix caught the pouch smoothly, then opened it. He looked through it for a few seconds, and then held up what he'd been looking for.  
  
"The Lash Pebble?" said Isaac questioningly, upon seeing what his friend had needed. At that moment, Sheba returned with the others.  
  
"Here, Sheba—cast Lash on that rope," said Felix as he handed her the bluish-white pebble. Sheba obediently cast the Psynergy, to lift the rope from its peg on the deck directly to Isaac's open hand. "Good—now let's pull them up!" said the brown-haired Earth Adept as he tossed the rope up to his friends on-deck. The six of them lined up, with Piers in the back—since he was the strongest, and by far the oldest. He made sure he had a strong hold on the rope before telling the others he was ready to go. With Kraden's semi-helpful directing, they managed to pull the two Adepts up on board again. Isaac coughed up water, and then looked up at his worried friends.  
  
"Well, that was refreshing," he said with a grin as he brushed his blond hair away from his face.  
  
"Hey, that's copyrighted! John Smith said that in Pocahontas!" said Mia accusingly, referring to the Disney movie.  
  
"Whatever," said Isaac. He then turned around and started doing mouth-to-mouth rescusitation on Jenna.  
  
"You could just use revive, you know," said Sheba.  
  
"Well, all of the revive-ers are out of PP or too low to use it, and we finished off our Water of Life when we battled the Kraken before, remember?" said Isaac between chest-pushes and blowing.  
  
"Can't argue with that," said Mia as she stood and watched to see if Isaac would succeed.  
  
- - - -  
  
Muwahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!!!  
  
JENNA: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!! I'm your favorite, remember?  
  
I won't kill you, okay??  
  
JENNA: Then at least kill Mia, so she won't be trying to take MY Isaac!  
  
She's gonna have Piers in this fic, remember?  
  
JENNA: Oh, right. But if she tries to take Isaac, can you kill her then?  
  
Whatever. she's thinking: Okay then, I just won't have Mia take "Jenna's Isaac."  
  
SHEBA: Mind Read Jenna, good news! She's not gonna have Mia take Isaac away from you!!  
  
Hey! Wha—oh well. I'll stop worrying about them and start worrying about actually getting started with Chapter 4. I'M SO GLAD EVERYBODY LOVES THIS FIC!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of it! Thank you everybody!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Endings

Yay for Jenna! WILL SHE DIE?! WILL ISAAC PREVAIL IN HIS ATTEMPTS AT...mouth- to-mouth...? YOU CAN ONLY FIND OUT BY READING!!!  
  
JENNA: Rate or I'll burn ya!  
  
Jenna, you're still unconscious. You can't talk yet.  
  
JENNA: Fine.  
  
- - - -  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: ENDINGS  
  
Isaac leaned backward. "Whew. I'm dizzy."  
  
"Isaac! You can't stop—if you're gonna do mouth-to-mouth at least keep it up!!" Garet exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"I FOUND IT!!" Came a triumphant voice from below.  
  
"You found what?" asked Isaac as Ivan bounded up the stairs.  
  
"The last Psy Crystal! Here catch!" Ivan tossed it up in the air, and both Felix and Isaac dove for it. Felix somehow managed to grab it, but in the ruckus it was knocked from his hand and Isaac grabbed it.  
  
"Ha! I win!" He held it triumphantly in the air and Felix glared. Isaac absorbed the energy inside the crystal before anyone else could stop him, and then bent down and cast revive on his love.  
  
"Ugh...what...what am I doing down here?" Jenna sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"Remember? We were—and then we fell off the side, and you let go?" Isaac quickly skipped the part about the kissing—he'd have to tell Felix about that later.  
  
Jenna blinked. "Oh yeah...yeah I do. ...Oh Iris I'm soaked!!"  
  
"Yes you are—and my only regret is that you're not wearing a white shirt." said Garet with an evil smirk.  
  
"Gaaarrreettttt....." Jenna drew out his name ominously, then sprang to her feet. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!! DRAGON FUME!!"  
  
"Ouch," said Sheba, wincing.  
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Garet said as the smoke cleared.  
  
Isaac started to laugh. Jenna turned on him. "What's so funny?!"  
  
The 18-year-old blond looked her right in the eyes. "You're so predictable!"  
  
"Predictable?! What's the fun of having a relationship if your girlfriend is 'predictable?'" Jenna said indignantly. At this, the entire party started to laugh. "What did I say?!"  
  
The happy moment was soon shattered by a gigantic Turtle Dragon rocking the ship with all its might. "Holy Iris!" exclaimed Felix, "It's HUGE!"  
  
And it was. It was one of the biggest Turtle Dragons to ever roam the Great Western Sea. It had gigantic flippers almost half the size of the side of the ship. Its head was huge, atop a preposterously long neck. And its body. Its body was possibly what made it seem so frightening. It was nearly the same size as the ship—maybe even bigger. A large shell covered its back, hence the name "Turtle Dragon." The monster was a bluish green color, good for camouflaging underneath the ocean's turbulent waves.  
  
"SEARING BEAM!!!" Shouted Jenna, releasing a beam of fire energy on the dragon. It barely even flinched. "What! Why didn't I kill it?!"  
  
"Grand Gaia!" Isaac cast his most powerful Earth spell, getting the same results as his girlfriend, halfway across the ship. "Huh?"  
  
"Megacool!!" Mia cast a Psynergy this time, but the Turtle Dragon didn't look hurt at all. In fact, it almost looked as though... "Oh my Iris—I healed it!" The entire party stared.  
  
"You WHAT?" Said Isaac in disbelief. "Why the heck did you heal it?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," whimpered Mia. "I just cast Megacool, and then—" Her voice was cut off as the monster slammed itself into the side of the boat. Jenna hung on to Isaac as if her life depended on it—and it probably did.  
  
"I'm not about to let you go flying into the ocean again," he whispered to her. She tightened her grip. Suddenly, Jenna had an idea. She pulled away from Isaac—much to his surprise and horror—and faced the dragon.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, come and get me!" she challenged. _Come on, just a little closer...._ "YES!" Jenna sprang into the air with a cry of triumph. She landed directly on the creature's head. Sword drawn, she stood precariously on the point of death—literally. She waited until she was sure she had her balance, then she jammed the Masamune sword into the dragon's head.  
  
Isaac and Felix watched in horror, sharing thoughts without knowing it. _She'll be killed! What the heck is she thinking?! I swear I'm never letting her near the water ever again!_ And then: _Oh Iris—it's dead. And she's still standing there._ Isaac yanked himself out of his thoughts. "Jenna!" He was pretty sure she'd turned her head, or even nodded. "Jump!" Felix heard this, and didn't like it.  
  
"You want her to jump?! What're you gonna do, catch her?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Jenna heard Isaac shouting. She couldn't catch the first part, but she did manage to hear something frightfully similar to 'jump'. _Is he crazy? What if he misses? What if_ **I** _miss? Then what?_ Despite her doubts, she prepared herself—and jumped. And not a moment too soon—almost immediately after her feet were off the dragon's head, it sank into the water. Jenna floated for a long moment—then just dropped. She managed to grab hold on the side of the boat, scrambling to get up. She felt strong hands at her waist, pulling her up—and suddenly she was in Isaac's arms again and he was staring her in the face.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
Then they kissed...and all was right with the world.  
  
- - - -  
  
That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
JENNA: has fainted  
  
SHEBA: That was incredibly fluffy.  
  
NOTHING WRONG WITH FLUFFYNESS!  
  
SHEBA: Since Jenna's unconscious, I'll do her job. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL SPARK YA IF YOU DON'T. And no flames please. 


End file.
